Are You My Nephew and Niece Or My Children?
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Austin & Ally have been back together for almost a year and they couldn't be happier. Until something gets thrown at them that they'd never expected...twins. Ally's sister got pregnant and after she realized she wasn't ready to be a mom gave her son and daughter to Ally. Can she handle raising the twins? Follow Austin and Ally on the struggled road of parenthood. Auslly/Trez R&R!


Austin & Ally

Are You My Nephew/Niece Or My Children?

Characters

Lester Dawson

Emma Faith – Lester's Fiance

Mike & Mimi Moon

Drew & Kylie Hunter – Nick's Parents

Ally Marie Dawson (18)

Austin Monica Moon (19)

Trish Maria Del La Rosa (18)

Dez Mitchel Worthy (19)

Alex Julian Moon – Austin's Little Brother (13)

Alana Michelle Harris – Alex's Girlfriend (14)

Amber Nichole Dawson – Ally's Older Sister (22)

Nick Marshal Hunter – Amber's Now Ex Boyfriend (23)

Adam Nicholas & Ashley Madison Dawson – Their Twins (1 month)

Aaron Matthew Dawson – Ally's Step Brother (Not Born Yet)

Autumn Mary Moon – Austin & Alex's Sister (Not Born Yet)

**Summary: Austin & Ally have been back together for almost a year and they couldn't be happier. Until something gets thrown at them that they'd never expected...twins. Ally's sister got pregnant and after she realized she wasn't ready to be a mom gave her son and daughter to Ally. Can she handle raising the twins? Follow Austin and Ally on the struggled road of parenthood. Auslly/Trez R&R!**

Chapter One: We Meet Ashley & Adam!

Ally's POV

It was a normal day. I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, eat breakfast, woke Austin up, he took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, we went down to the Sonic Boom and worked on a song, I went to my college classes, Austin went to meet Jimmy at Star Records, meet up with Trish, Dez, and Alex for lunch, went to cheek out bridesmaids dresses with Trish and Emma while Austin and Dez went with my dad to cheek out suits, went with my future step mom to a cheek up appointment, did I mention she is 5 months pregnant, and finally at 7:30, Austin and I drove back to our house to eat dinner, watch a movie, you know have "alone time"

"Hey Babe," Austin called out.

"Yeah, Aust?"

"When is Lester and Emma's wedding again?"

"August 5th."

He walked into our room with two Dr. Peppers and a bowl of popcorn wearing only boxers and sweatpants exposing his muscles while I was wearing his Coldplay concert T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. We finished the sodas and popcorn within the first half hour of the movie and Austin pulled

me into his lap and kissed me. After a few seconds he separated my lips and stuck his tongue in wrapping it around mine. Within a minute he moved from me mouth to my neck kissing and sucking it. After my neck he pulled my shirt over my head and did the same thing with my breasts. After my breast he looked into my eyes and said...

"I won't go farther if your not ready yet."

I looked back at him and said...

"I'm ready Austin."

"Your birth control is still in right?"

"For another for years but we should still use a condom."

"Got one right here."

He opened the box of condoms pulling one out and started kissing me again slowly making his way down my body. About 15 minutes later we were both bare and ready. He positioned him self in front of me and looked in my eyes one last time silently asking for permission. I was just about to nod my head when the door bell rang. At first I thought it was just in my head but then it rand three more times.

"Coming," I shouted. I gave Austin an I'm so sorry look as I put my clothes back on and went to the front door. At first I didn't see anyone but than I saw 2 huge boxes, 2 big duffel bags, and 2 sleeping babies. I called Austin and picked up the note.

"What is it babe?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Look." I said.

**Dear Ally and Austin,**

**Your are probably wondering what all of this is and who the two babies are. On the left in the blue is Adam Nicholas Dawson and in the purple is Ashley Madison Dawson. At my 21rst birthday party I got drunk and Nick and I had sex. I become pregnant and Nick ran. At first I was planning on keeping it but then I got into this really amazing dance academy and I found out they were twins. I got everything they needed for now at the baby shower, I can't keep them anymore, I just can't Ally. And I know you and Austin would do a better job raising them then I ever could. I hope you forgive me for this someday Ally. Everything you will need for them for a while anyway are in those bags and boxes. Nick's parents numbers are in there as well. Nick left the U.S. And so Am I. Take good care of yourself and Austin take good care of my sister. I'm really sorry about this guys I really am. **

**Love Amber. **

"WHAT!" I screeched . "I can't take care of two kids. I'm only 18. I'm still in school. I don't even have a job!" I said before I went back inside the house slamming the door behind me.

"Ally," Austin said caring the babies and bags inside with him.

"What."

"Look why don't we just calm down get as much sleep as we can and deal with this in the morning okay," He said as he set Adam and Ashley on the floor and wrapped his arms around my back.

"Okay," I said as I wrapped my arms around his chest burying my head in it.

After a few minutes we released each other and each of us grabbed a twin and headed in our room getting ready for a long night.

**Chapter One Done! What are Austin and Ally gonna do? I'll update soon but in the mean time review please. I'll start responding to them. And also question of the chapter. **

**What is your favorite Band? **

**Mines a toss between R5 and One Direction. Anyway read and review please. And cheek out my other Austin and Ally stories.**

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
